


The Rise of Kara Zor-El

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, au supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Au: Kara Kane wife Kate Kane is brutally murdered causing the Supergirl to never be the same again. After making a rash decision and being left behind by the Justice League she finds solace and new enemies in National City. The Kane/Wayne and Luthors have been bitter business rivals for decades but when a long time enemy rises can the two powerful CEO work together? (slow slow burn)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tinkering with this idea for a few weeks at work while I'm just stocking and finally I was able to hash it out enough to start writing I'm already three chapters in. Thank you for reading review if you like it or kudos all is appreciated. This is an AU so youll see all the familiar people just in different ways. Kara is not your typical sunshine character giving this world.

_ And in other news, the CEO of Kane Industries was found dead on the streets of of Gotham Park early this morning. Gotham PD have the guilty party - the Joker - in custody. Kate Kane, the only heir to the Wayne fortune, will be greatly missed. Her contributions to local charities and her nonstop fight for meta-human rights has changed the nation’s view of her fellow people. Mrs. Kane’s company will now be passed to her wife, Kara Kane. We hear she’ll be giving a statement in the coming days. We at Gotham Knight News give our deepest sympathies, and wish Kara and the Wayne family strength in these dark times. I’m Jerica McDaniels, wishing you all a good evening. Be safe out there.  _

 

Kara picked up the remote, turning off the tv as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She still couldn’t believe that her wife - the love of her life - was gone. 

 

“We’re going to need a statement eventually, when you're ready,” Alex Danvers said, coming up behind the woman on the couch and wrapping her arms around her. Kara’s hands came up to hold her close, letting her sister help anchor her so she wouldn’t completely lose herself to her grief. 

 

“What good is being a superhero if I couldn't save her?” she rasped, her voice scratchy from crying. The one night she’d gone to National City, the one time hadn’t patrolled with her wife, her wife had been ambushed, tortured, and killed. She couldn’t get over it.

 

“We didn’t even need to move the business. We just wanted to get away from all this.” She waved her hand around. “The darkness and destructiveness.” She sighed, turning to look into her sister’s eyes. “But there’s no escaping it.” 

 

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I wish I could make you feel better; but I know nothing I say can fix this. I’m not going to stop taking care of you. I love you. Kate would want you to be strong…” 

 

“She’d want me to kill him…” Kara whispered, eyes widening as if she was having an epiphany. 

 

“What?” Alex asked, looking shocked. “Kara, no. That is the exact opposite of what she’d want.”

 

Kara’s shoulders slumped. “I should probably decide what I want to say.” 

 

“You can take your time,” Alex assured her, rubbing the blonde’s arm comfortingly. “You don’t owe anyone anything. They’ll understand; no one's pushing you to make any decisions.” 

 

“You’re right… I should take some time and talk to everyone. I should call Bruce; I doubt seeing him will do any good.” Kara's voice finally returned to normal as she made a list of the things she needed to start working on. The first thing on her list was to figure out how to convince her sister, in the coming days, to let her make possibly the most risky decision of their lives. 


	2. When Heros fall but Justice is demanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So shes given it thought and she knows she cant turn back now. She'll do what they cant. What they refuse to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of beta all mistakes still mine just wanted to throw this up before work.

Ch2 

 

_ Kara Kane, the widow of multi-billionaire Kate Kane, is set to give a statement today in front of Arkham Asylum. Afterward, she will be meeting with the man known as the Joker, who has admitted to killing the late Mrs. Kane. Kara has said she will allow the media to air live feed from the asylum later tonight.  _

 

Kara had done her best to look strong with a fake smile on her face as she approached the army of reporters. It was night and the whole area was buzzing with nervous energy. Her hair was falling loose as the rain started to lightly pour as she approached the microphone. No one could even guess what the strong and bubbly blonde would say on this night….. This night a week ago when her wife was brutally murdered. Kara herself was ready for her possibly last few moments of innocence. 

 

“Thank you… everyone for coming to this special event. I wish that this was all in better circumstance but it wasn't meant to be. My wife Kate was everything to me. We met in school and from that moment on I had a partner, a friend and my future. What has happen to her will weigh heavy in my heart for the rest of my life. Kate wasn’t just some rich heir no she was a kind and gentle soul with a mind sharper than most. Kate believed in everyone getting fair treatment whether it medical care or on the more political stance of alien and meta human rights. My wife broke through every obstacle that anyone threw out her and came out on top smiling. She was the north star of my life always guiding me back home. I will love her and miss her as will everyone she's touched. That's why my announcement tonight will be to use Wayne and Kane revenue to build a safer facility to make sure that this won't happen again. I Kara Danvers Kane promise to make sure that we will build Arkham. Thank you.” Kara stepped away from the mic and flashing lights as the doors to Arkham opened and she entered what may be her last day as Kara Sunny Danvers. 

 

Arkham always made Kara uneasy when she was in her everyday clothes. As supergirl throwing a villain back into his rightful cell she felt much braver but now…. Now she just felt determined. The walls always looked so clinical and bleak and the grey was like the ash between your fingers after a fire. That's what Arkham felt like to her… a fire that needed to be put out. She could defiantly put it least one flame out before she started to extinguish the rest. 

 

She was Kara Kane so the typical security check wasn’t required of her. No, Sunny Danvers was the apple pie of Gotham city. She was the golden girl of the dark city...her and Supergirl the Sun shining in the darkest places. Sometimes though the light had to go out so everyone could see the reality of the dark. 

 

She could hear his manic laughter as they stepped off the elevator onto the dark red floors, dried blood from escapes before. The smell of iron became stronger as she approached the room and laughter hit a higher note. No human or alien or any real being of emotion could make such a laughter...she clenched her fists trying to calm herself before the door was pushed open. He sat there chained from chest down to his feet but his mouth was left open. She didn’t feel scared or anything as she took a seat in front of him motioning the cameras to start recording. 

 

The laughter stopped and a perverse smile swept his face. 

 

“Ohh goody Kara Danvers here to see little ol me.” He flashed his teeth that seem to be stained in bright blood. “Have you come to ask about the dear ol wife?” 

 

“Joker. No I just want to see your face one last time before it never sees another again.” she said evenly. Her tone was so flat that even the psychopath seemed to be surprised. 

 

“I was expecting some fire… some roar. Oh oh I know what will get the sun to blaze in those.” he taunted. “Would you like to hear about how I killed your dear old wifey? I bet you;d love to hear about how she tried to cry out your name but couldn’t. Why you ask my dear...well because I’d cut out her tongue. I mean I couldn’t have Supergirl coming to rescue the poor damsel in distress.” he mocked with a pout. “No that’d ruin alll my fun.” he said with such glee. “She begged for you as well. She didn’t beg for her life...no no she just wanted me to leave her alive long enough to see you. I did grow impatient with her screams though. You know a woman from such higher bred sense of class had such a fight to  her.” his face went serious. “She got a good hit in and even thought she’d won when I took out my torch and burned her pretty litle face off. Yes the smell of flesh sweetly cooking never gets old!!!” he started laughing maniacally again as Kara stood up. 

 

“You’ve done enough and since the judicial and hero archy can’t do the humane thing. I Kara Kane sentence you to die.” 

 

“Wha Huh?” Joker asked as his face went slack when Kara had pulled out the gun she’d been concealing. 

 

He didn’t have anything else to say or think when the bullet ripped out the barrel and hit him square in the head. One quick clean shot and the Joker the madman of Gotham was finally dead. Nothing could bring him back to terrorize the streets anymore and maybe now Bruce could finally rest. 

  
“Put your hands up!!!” The guards yelled out as they busted through the door. Kara turned around looked up at the still live feed on the camera and cocked an eyebrow up. She dared anyone to question her actions. She did what even the justice league couldn't. 


	3. Cat Grant got your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Cat Grant for a special interview

_ Kara Kane was released today with a pardon for her actions two months ago. Reviewing the events leading up to her killing the Joker, Judge Johnson and the jury has ruled that Kara’s actions were justified. Mrs. Kane’s defense attorneys said she feared for her life, and reacted accordingly. We all know what we saw on that live feed; but Gotham can rest easy now that the Prince of Tricks is gone. We at Gotham Knight News thank you, Mrs. Kane, for doing what no one else - not even Batman himself - could.  _

 

“Diana is still calling, as well as your cousin,” Alex said as she entered the room. “You should talk to them, Kara.” She turned off the television so Kara couldn’t pretend not to hear her, though they both knew with her super hearing she could. “At least call them back. You can’t ignore them forever!” 

 

Kara stopped punching the bag and pressed the button to turn off the kryptonite lights, stretching her muscles as she felt her powers return. “They told me - and I quote - ‘We can’t support the loss of any life, even that of a villain’. They asked me to leave the League and step down as Supergirl. I did what needed to be done,” she growled, grabbing a bottle of water and sucking it down in two gulps. “If they can’t accept that, then they can stay away.” She headed to the kitchen, her sister following close behind. “I told you, Alex. I won’t apologize. And now, I need to take my life back. I loved her so much, and now she’s gone. Even with him dead, it still hurts; I feel more pain than ever before, even when I lost Krypton. How is that even possible?” She turned on her sister, crushing the bottle to dust in her hand as she shouted, “Tell me, Alex. How?!”

 

Alex watched on as the rage in her little sister's eyes couldn’t seem to be extinguished. She felt a hole in her own heart at losing one of her best friends. “With time.. I know it sounds clique but eventually it won’t suck as much.” she reasoned wrapping her in her arms as the blonde broke down. 

 

“They all turned their backs on her and on me. I can’t believe she's gone Alex.” she whimpered out feeling exhaustion take her. 

 

_ Kara Kane of Kane Industries will be making her debut today in National City with the opening of the new Headquarters of Kane Industries. Cat Grant of Catco media will be giving the first interview from the widow after the woman was silent for the past eight months. We’ll soon be hearing a live interview with our very own Ceo and Kara Kane herself shortly.  _

Kara looked at herself in the mirror looking over at her outfit making sure that she looked as impeccable as possible. She hadn’t been seen in months and coming out again in the public eye she had to look confident and in control. She looked over at the tailored black suit pushing her shoulders back and tilting her head to the side trying to put on her CEO face. 

 

“You look fine Kara.” her sister said behind her watching her emotions flicker across her eyes. “You got this. You just go out there and give the best damn interview and explain what you want to accomplish here. You got this just take a deep breath and let the world re-fall in love with the Sunny Danvers.” she said squeezing her shoulders. 

 

Kara tried to shake off the nerves as she placed the glasses on her face to finish her look and hide her identity. She did admit she was looking good. The blue dress shirt matched her eyes as well as the kitten heels she had. 

 

“I’m ready.” she finally said as she turned around hugging her sister. 

 

“You got this I’ll be right off to the side if you need anything.” she promised. 

 

“Mrs. Kane it's an absolute pleasure to see you.” Cat Grant said shaking Kara's hand as she approached her and motioned for her to sit. 

 

“Likewise Cat you know you're the only one I’d want to do this with.” she promised as she adjusted herself and tried to get comfortable. She’d met Ms. Grant quite a few times when she’d come to National City with Kate for corporate events they’d been invited too. Cat had taken a liking to the innocent appearing yet intelligent woman as they’d discuss politics and fashion with an ease of being life long friends.  

 

“Alright we're live in 3,2,Go” 

 

Cat Grant gave a winning smile as she looked into the camera feeling excitement run through at getting such a scoop. “I’m Cat Grant and I’m here with the exclusive interview everyone's been waiting to hear. We have a woman who's been loved by the people even through loss and tragedy. I have Kara Kane the new CEO of Kane Industries. In this interview will be discussing all the big questions the people want to know. Kara it's wonderful to have you in National City, how are you enjoying it?” 

 

Kara took a deep breath then gave her own smile starting to feel more relaxed that Cat was easing her into the interview. “It's a lot sunnier than Gotham and my family and I are enjoying the change of scenery. National City has been so welcoming since we moved here and I’m just happy to be amongst such good friends.” 

 

“And why Mrs. Kane did you make the choice to move to National City? I’m sure you're aware that your competition also has set their headquarters in our grand city?” 

 

Kara nodded. “Yes, Kate and I had talked many times about moving to a warmer city and further from the cold and rain. I am aware that The CEO of Lexcorp reside here.-” 

 

“Its actually L-Corp now. Lena Luthor is the now Ceo and she recently changed it to L-Corp.” Cat corrected her. 

 

Kara showed her surprise and then looked impressed with a slight nod.  “Oh? You’ll forgive me I haven't been as in the know of late….” she apologized. 

 

Cat waved it off with her hand. “Thats right you’ve had quite the year. You lost your wife of five years earlier to Gotham's own supervillain.” 

 

Kara tried to look as put together as possible knowing this conversation was going to have to be talked about but a part of her still didn't feel that she would ever be ready to discuss it. “Yes it's been difficult Kate and our company was my world. I hope that I can make her proud with the changes we’ve been making in the company.” 

 

“You also were briefly brought up on charges of premeditated murder but the President herself intervened and the charges were dropped. To many you are a hero…”

 

Kara shook her head. “I’m no hero..” she looked directly into the camera as she spoke her tone full of steel. “I did what other couldn’t do and I bare the weight now. It doesn’t feel so heavy as you would think. I don’t hold any guilt or remorse as cold as it may sound. Why should I hold any guilt when he never thought twice of his actions that had killed thousands.” Kara face soften for a moment before she spoke again. 

 

“I did this as an act of revenge because he took something from me I’ll never get back. He took my heart and after everything….everything he’d done he continued to get to live and escape and kill.” Kara couldn’t hold it together as a few tears streamed down her face. 

 

Cat leaned over handing her friend a tissue and giving her a moment to compose herself. “I personally thank you Kara Kane for your act. I can only imagine how hard it was on you. Well let's move this over to my next line of questions. I’ve read that your branching out the Kane Enterprise into not just medicine tech for humans but you’re developing an alien chapter as well?” 

 

Kara smiled sweetly thankful for the chance to her emotions under control. “Yes that's right as a way to help with the new laws giving rights to our alien immigrants Kane Enterprise will be opening hospitals and doing research to help promote better needs for humans and aliens. I think we can learn a lot about our new neighbors by welcoming them and helping make their stay easier. As well our technology department is working on a way to communicate easier-”

 

“You know L-Corp is working on a device quite similar at the moment.” Cat interrupted. 

 

Kara looked surprised at the news. “Well may the best… woman get there first I guess.” 

 

“Yes quite we all expect great things from you Mrs. Kane. I’m Cat Grant with this exclusive on Kara Kane and I and all of National City welcome you to your new home.”    
  


 

Lena Luthor watched the live interview from her office an intrigued look on her face. “Jess I’d like to set up an interview with Mrs. Kane as soon as she can be here.” Lena said after watching the full interview and taking notes. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was getting having one of the most powerful women in the world to be her new neighbor. “I can’t wait to meet you Mrs. Kane.”

 

Next Chapter Lena and Kara meet 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole idea for this story and I met someone and they were so passionate about Kate Kane in the comics and everything and it just left a bad taste in my mouth for killing off such a high profile queer character for my own way of getting supercorp together than the sdcc thing happen and i lost all my drive but I am back now and should be updating alot this month with all my stories. :) no beta all mistakes my own.


End file.
